


Do you still remember when...

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Don't read the tags if you don't want to get spoilered, Fluff and Angst, I'm really sad, It's mostly about Dongjun's live together, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Ending, That's it, Why Did I Write This?, at the end it get's really dark, dongjun - Freeform, it's cute and then it suddenly get's sad, it's seriously just so cute in the beginning, it's still cute tho most of the time, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: The life holds many opportunities and surprises for you.Sometimes there are events that turn your life into a fairy tale and sometimes you suddenly find yourself in a nightmare.(Don't read the tags if you don't want to get spoilered)





	Do you still remember when...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...let me be honest with you, this is kinda a mess and I don't really know what to think about it but here it is anyways :")  
> This is what I do instead of studying lmao
> 
> I hope you'll find your way through this chaos~

Donghun followed a small, dirty path between some trees, while inspecting the park around him. It was a nice day; warm and sunny and still, it was quiet. He really liked it and he was surprised by how beautiful the park actually was. He had only come here once, nearly a year ago and the fact that he was here now was also only, because Jun had asked him to.

Donghun sighed, before shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight with his right hand, while searchingly looking around. He had to be close…at least he was pretty sure that he had taken the right path, still he couldn’t recognize anything around him let alone see _him_.

“Now this boy is even making me ask people where to find him…” Donghun grumbled to himself and just wanted to turn around, when his eyes suddenly found him. Immediately he froze, not able to take his eyes off him until he hesitantly stepped closer.

“Jun…” He whispered and a small smile appeared on his face, chasing away the grumpiness from before. That was how it always had been like. No matter how bad Donghun’s mood was, Jun had always been able to make him feel better immediately. Quickly he closed the distance between them, letting himself fall down on the grass next to Jun.

“Hey” Donghun greeted him, his smile growing even bigger. The other didn’t reply anything but he didn’t need to. Jun had asked him to come, so he could listen to Donghun talking anyways. Once again, he sighed.

“Babe…why do I have to do this again?” He stopped, taking a deep breath, “I don’t really know if I can…It’s just…I…” Donghun buried his face in his hands, before looking at Jun again. “Usually you are the one talking, not me.” He chuckled quietly at all the fond memories of Jun talking and talking, seemingly without even needing any air to breathe.

“Gosh we two really are so different…how did we even end up together? I remember at the beginning I didn’t even like you. I thought you were so annoying...” He laughed, before quickly adding, “I mean annoyingly good looking of course. Don’t be angry, babe.”

* * *

 

Donghun sighed, burying his head in his hands in frustration. How was he supposed to remember all this stuff by tomorrow? It was simply not possible and he would definitely fail his exam which would be a disaster. Slowly he lifted his head again and looked around. Some of the other students in the library looked similar desperate and for some reason that made him feel a bit better. At least he wasn’t the only one dying right now. In that moment two boys, his age, entered the room, each of them carrying books in their arms while they were animatedly talking even though they were in a damn library. Annoyed Donghun gave them an angry stare, when they walked past him and settled down on one of the tables close to him. However, they were too absorbed in their conversation to even notice Donghun looking into their direction. Gosh how he hated selfish and ignorant people like them. He had just ended that thought, when suddenly one of the two started laughing in a high-pitched sound which made everyone around them look up, even if they were half deaf.

“Psssssst” One person hissed and the guy quickly shut up, his face turning incredible red.

“Sorry…” He whispered and without wanting to Donghun thought that he looked pretty cute…pretty cute and way out of his league, not that he was interested. He looked back down on his book, trying to focus on his studies again, when the sound of someone choking made his head snap back up. The annoying guy was currently trying to hold in his laugh which was just as loud as him laughing like earlier.

Donghun took a deep breath, trying his best to not simply walk up to the other and drag him out of the library, so they all were finally able to study in peace again. In that moment the friend of the guy leaned over and whispered something into his ear, causing him to eventually lose it completely. Suddenly the high-pitched laugh was back and before he really realized what he was doing Donghun jumped up, shutting his book with a loud, dull sound. Now all eyes were on him and even the guy had stopped laughing.

“How am I supposed to study, when even the library isn’t quiet?!” With these words, he grabbed his stuff and left the room.

 

It would be an understatement to say Donghun was surprised, when the guy suddenly stood in front of him the next day, shyly smiling at him.

“Hi…” He said, but Donghun was too dumbfounded to realize that it was his turn to say something in return now. Therefore, the other simply continued speaking,

 “Your name is Donghun, right? My friend said, you take some of the same classes…” Even now Donghun didn’t say anything. What was it what the other wanted from him anyway? They didn’t even know each other so why was he talking to him all of a sudden?  After realizing that Donghun wouldn’t answer this time either, the boy simply stopped with the whole awkward small talk,

“Okay…so I’m actually only here to apologize for disturbing you yesterday. I know, it’s exam season and that one is supposed to be quiet in the library. I didn’t laugh on purpose, I swear. Chan is just a little shit who tried everything to make me laugh and it doesn’t help that I start laughing pretty easily and then I can’t stop myself…Also, you’ve heard my laugh, it’s kinda loud and—”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Donghun wanted to know, staring at the other with wide eyes. He felt overwhelmed by so many words in such a short time and asked himself how the guy was even able to do this.

“W—What?”

“How can you talk so much in such little time?” The other seemed confused, the blush creeping back on his face.

“I’m sorry…I—”

“Don’t be…” Donghun cut him off and he saw how the guy looked more and more insecure which for some reason made him feel bad. He sighed, before glancing at his phone. He was already too late for classes and this didn’t make it any better.

“Listen…uhh what’s your name?”

“Junhee…”

“Okay, listen Junhee…I don’t know why you think, you need to apologize to me personally because of yesterday. Many other people were annoyed as well and it’s not like I’m resentful enough to murder you in your sleep or something because of this …” Donghun watched Junhee uneasily shifting from one foot to the other.

“I know…you just looked so angry…” At this the older nearly started laughing.

“Oh, that mainly wasn’t because of you. I had to study for an exam today and it didn’t go well.” However, these words only made Junhee look even more terrified.

“Oh no…did you pass?” He wanted to know hesitantly and Donghun shrugged.

“I hope so….” They stood in an awkward silence for a while, before he decided that this was the point at which he should leave. He had classes to attend after all. “Well, if that’s all, I would—”

“Can I somehow make it up to you?” Junhee suddenly blurted out, once again catching Donghun off guard.

“Huh?” He suddenly felt really dumb. But the other couldn’t mean what he thought he wanted to imply, right?

“I don’t know…I thought, what about me inviting you for lunch or something? To make up for me making you fail your exam…”

“But it wasn’t your fault and I don’t even know if I failed it yet…” As soon as these words had left his mouth, he wanted to take them back and maybe slap himself. Never before had such a handsome guy as Junhee invited him to anything and still he was standing here, talking nonsense and making him look stupid. The other look disappointed, but quickly tried to hide it with a smile.

“Oh…well, you don’t have to, if you don’t want. I just thought, I might should offer it, because…” He seemed to still be searching for a reason but after another quick glance at his phone, Donghun decided to just skip the class since he had missed half of it already anyways.

“It wasn’t your fault, but you should know that I’m not a person who misses out on free food, so lead the way.” Donghun tried to sound as casual and unaffected by the whole situation as possible, but even without a mirror, he knew that he was blushing now too. However, Junhee either didn’t care or just didn’t notice. His small, fake smile from before grew into a real one which seemed to outshine even the sun with its brightness.

“Great!” he exclaimed, sounding a bit too excited which he seemed to notice too and immediately lowered his volume. “I know a really great place to eat, you’ll love it!”

* * *

 

„You had the biggest crush on me back then and I didn’t even notice…” Donghun laughed. He had failed the exam back then but after getting to know Jun, this suddenly hadn’t mattered anymore. Before fully realizing what was going on, Donghun had fallen in love and the fall had been a deep, hard one. Even though their start hadn’t been the greatest and they didn’t seem to match at all at first glance, Donghun found himself sitting in awe that day, while listening to Jun’s beautiful voice talk about his interests with so much passion. Jun had told him that he was studying dramaturgy and that his biggest dream was to write a play and watch it being performed on a stage one day.

 _“I don’t even care if it’s just a small stage, with a few people…I would be happy nevertheless as long as one person is watching it.”_ These had been his words and he had smiled at Donghun and in that moment the older had made a silent promise to watch his first play, no matter what the outcome of their relationship would be.

 “You know, I really loved your play. I watched it again last week and I also couldn’t help but cry again at the end. Why did you have to write it like this?” Donghun complained, once again not getting an answer, while he started rummaging through his backpack. After some seconds, he pulled out some take away food and two plates which he placed down on the warm grass.

“Here you go…since it’s our anniversary I bought food at our favorite restaurant. Yes, the one we ate in, the first time.” He laughed. “What other restaurant is there, silly?” Then he started eating slowly, looking at Jun with fond eyes, while slowly drowning in memories.

After their first meeting, Donghun – against all expectations – suddenly found himself wanting to see Jun again…and again and again. They met many more times to eat, study or just hang out and lay next to each other on the bed, doing nothing. Still every time Jun left, Donghun immediately started missing him again, leading them to spend even more time together until they seemed inseparable. Even Donghun’s friends begun making fun of them, even though they literally lived together.

They weren’t dumb, they knew that Donghun was head over heels in love with Jun and they had told him many times that the other probably liked him too, but Donghun simply couldn’t believe that. There was no way that someone as beautiful as Jun wanted to be more than friends with him and therefore, he didn’t mention it, until he didn’t need to any longer.

They had been simply laying on the warm grass in one of the parks close to their dorms, enjoying the soft spring sun on their skins. Like always Donghun had started playing with Jun’s hair at some point and the other had used that opportunity to snuggle himself closer to him. It was something, they did often and still, it was something many friends did, right?

“Donghun…” Jun suddenly spoke up and the older glanced at him with questioningly raised eyebrows.

“Mhhh?”

“Do you really think, I’ll ever manage to become a play writer?” At this Dpnghun frowned.

“Of course, you will…your writing is great!” Jun blushed slightly, before shaking his head.

“Yes, maybe it’s _great_ , but is it good enough? There are so many people that are more talented than me…” At this Donghun quickly sat up, compulsorily pulling the younger with him.

“Stop this!” He exclaimed, “that’s not true. I read your stuff and believe me, if it was at the slightest bad, I would have told you. Only because I like you doesn’t mean I’ll lie to you, just to make you feel better…”

Jun stared at him for some seconds with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth and Donghun was scared, he had gone too far, when the other suddenly pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Donghun froze to an ice sculpture for the time it took his brain to process what was happening right now. Could this be possible? Was he just dreaming? There was no way in heaven that Jun – Jun who was the most beautiful person on the planet with the weirdest, most adorable and funny laugh in the entire universe – was kissing him, Donghun.

“Why are you not kissing me back? Is it because you are a ball of awkwardness or did I do something wrong?” Jun suddenly whispered, still close enough to Donghun that he could feel the movement of his lips on his own while the younger was speaking. He frowned.

“Ball of awkwardness?” The offended undertone hadn’t been supposed to be heard this clearly. Jun chuckled nervously, even know not pulling back, as if he was scared about what would happen afterwards.

“We both know that you don’t know how to express your feelings sometimes…Seriously instead you just act like a grandpa that—” But Jun didn’t get a chance to explain himself any further, because Donghun pulled him close again, shutting him up with a second kiss.

“Do you still think I act like a grandpa?” He asked after they pulled away from each other again, breathing heavily. Jun’s grin turned into a smirk, ending Donghun’s live right there.

“I’ve never kissed an older guy than you so I can’t be sure…”

“Oh gosh, you said I’m awkward but you are way worse…Just shut up.” Donghun said, not able to hold in his laugh and they kissed again.

 

The time afterwards had probably been the happiest of Donghun’s entire live. It seemed like nothing could worsen his good mood as long as Jun was there right beside him, smiling his beautiful smile or sounding like a dying duck, when he was laughing. Donghun had realized a while ago that Jun wasn’t perfect like he had always thought. Actually, he was far from it, but he was Jun and that made him more perfect in Donghun’s opinion than anything else. He loved him and he used every opportunity to show just how much by showering Jun with kisses or buying him flowers. Still, just like Jun their relationship wasn’t perfect either. They did fight, even though it mainly being about stupid things and most of the time they made up nearly immediately and forgot about it again. The only fight Donghun could still clearly remember was their first one. Yet it hadn’t even been a real fight.

Not too long after they had started dating, Jun had gotten invited to the birthday party of one of his friends. Donghun had met him once before, but they hadn’t exchanged more than greetings and therefore the older had already felt extremely out of place after only setting one foot into the unfamiliar apartment.

“Heeyyy babe” the guy greeted Jun, while completely ignoring Donghun who stood next to him and stared at the guy as if he wanted to set him on fire. Babe? No one except him was allowed to call his boyfriend like that, especially not this guy who was now heavily complimenting Jun without even sparing Donghun a second glance.

“Derek, this is Donghun, my boyfriend.” Jun introduced him and Donghun forced himself to smile, while Derek’s face fell.

“Oh…you got a boyfriend now?” One didn’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to realize that Jun’s friend seemingly had hoped to get more out of their relationship than ending up in the friendzone and for some reason that thought made Donghun’s inside boil. How much he wished to just leave. Instead of being here and pretending to be interested in getting to know all these strangers, he could be sitting on his couch, eating a pizza and watching a movie while Jun was laying in his arms…Not talking to _Derek_ the whole evening.

By now three horrible slow and boring hours had passed which Donghun had spent sitting on a chair somewhere in a dark corner, while watching how his boyfriend laughed about whatever De _jerk_ had just told him. Again, jealousy boiled in his stomach and he tried his best to ignore it. The fact that the other was also pretty good looking didn’t help nor him moving closer and closer to Jun until—

Before Donghun really processed, what he had done, he jumped up and crossed the distance between him and his boyfriend, slapping away Derek’s hand that had been laying on Jun’s cheeks just some seconds ago.

“Get your hands off my boyfriend!” He exclaimed louder than he had intended to, before he pulled Jun up from the couch and – under the shocked eyes of the other guests – dragged him all the way out of the apartment. The younger was seemingly too surprised to stop him, only eventually pushing his hand away, when they had nearly reached the car.

“What the fuck, Donghun!” Jun exclaimed, sounding obviously pissed off. He stopped walking, forcing Donghun to do the same who turned around to look at his boyfriend. The latter was staring at him with in anger knitted eyebrows, his small hands clenched to fists.

“What kind of asshole move was that just now?!” It felt weird to see Jun enraged like this. Usually he was the one staying calm and laughing at Donghun, when he got mad about something that had happened in a movie they were watching or after someone had nearly ran them over with a bike. However right now Jun was pretty scary and far from calm.

“If you think, you can pull one of these possessive Edward moves on me without having to apologize for it, you’ll wake up single tomorrow.” Donghun knew he had messed up. After all, he would have been angry too if someone would have just dragged him away from his friends without a clear reason and still…

“He touched you…” He mumbled quietly and Jun frowned.

“What?”

“This guy…Derek…he wanted to kiss you.” His boyfriend stared at him dumbfounded for some seconds, before he started laughing dryly.

“That’s not true. Donghun, I know Derek for years now and he knows that we are just friends. I mean I literally introduced you as my boyfriend to him.”

“Well he seemingly hasn’t gotten the whole ‘just friends’ memo. Have you never noticed the way he looks at you? This guy is so in love with you, I’m seriously not surprised that he tried to kiss you.”

“He didn’t try to kiss me!” Jun suddenly cried out. “You are just overly jealous!”

“I’m not!” Donghun screamed back, embarrassment adding to his anger and letting the fire inside of him grow even bigger.

“Of course, you are! And I don’t even understand why…Don’t you trust me? Do you think I would just let him kiss me? Maybe even return the kiss?!”

“Yes!” It burst out of Donghun and he was just as surprised about himself admitting this as Jun who stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

“Yes?” He didn’t scream, but his voice was so full of indignation and hurt that Donghun’s own anger immediately died down. Instead it got replaced by something like resignation and nervousness.

“Yes…” He repeated once more, before taking a deep breath. “You are so beautiful, so nice and cute…You don’t even notice how many guys stare after us and wish to be in my position. But I notice and every time I ask myself how someone as perfect as you could seriously want to be with me instead of one of all these other guys that are way better looking than me, way funnier, way more athletic and less grumpy…” Donghun stopped, carefully looking at Jun who returned his stare with knitted eyebrows. “I’m just scared, I’m gonna lose you.” He quietly voiced his greatest fear and fixed his eyes on his shoes, not able to look at his boyfriend’s face any longer, the embarrassment washing over him. In that moment he suddenly felt how he got pulled into a tight hug.

“You idiot…when will you finally get that I love you, because you are less funny, less athletic and grumpier? Also, when did I ever say that these other guys are better looking than you?” Jun pulled away again and looked at Donghun with raised eyebrows.

“Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror? Cause damn…” He smirked and Donghun felt himself blushing.

“Stop…” He mumbled, “You—” But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, Jun cutting him off with a long kiss. After they broke apart from each other again to fill their lungs with air, his boyfriend smiled at him.

“You are so cute, when you blush. I can never resist.” Then he pulled Donghun back into a hug and this time the older wasn’t too overwhelmed to return it.

“Donghun…I won’t go anywhere, I promise. I’ll always be right by your side…but please don’t pull a stunt like this again. If someone tries to kiss me, I’ll either slap him myself or I’ll go get you, so you can slap him, so don’t worry.” At the imagination of Jun slapping someone with his cute, tiny hands, Donghun couldn’t help but chuckle.

“All right, I’ll keep that in mind…And I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have acted that way.” Jun made a sound of agreement and then they both simply stood at the side of the street, hugging without saying a word.

“Jun?”

“Mmhh?”

“I love you…” He felt his boyfriend smile against his neck.

“I love you too, Dongi.”

* * *

 

“I still don’t get why my nickname needs to be Dongi…that’s such a stupid pet name.” Donghun complained to his boyfriend, putting the empty paper plates into a small trash bag. When he was done, he put it in his backpack, before looking back at Jun.

“You know back then you promised, you wouldn’t go anywhere and still…” He sighed. “Let’s not talk about that. Do you still remember how we moved into our first shared apartment after we both graduated? Some people warned me that living together is a big step since you suddenly don’t have any space left for yourself anymore, so I was a bit scared how it would affect our relationship, but you know what? I loved it! I loved every minute of it… When you woke up next to me, when we ate breakfast together, god I even liked how you forced me to get up early on Saturdays because you wanted me to meditate together with you.” He laughed at the memory. “I loved kissing you, when one of us had to leave for work, or just kissing you because it was fun…However my favorite moment is, when you told me about your play. You were so happy.”

Back then Donghun had come home from work, only to nearly get knocked over by Jun who literally threw himself at him.

“Whoaa, what’s up with this overly excited welcome?”

“I got it!” Donghun frowned in confusion.

“Huh? Got what?”

“The play! They accepted my play! It will be performed on a real stage in not even a year!” Jun pulled away, brightly grinning at his boyfriend with so much happiness that he seemed to nearly explode. Donghun could only stare at him in unbelieve with a wide-open mouth.

“No way, are you serious?!” Jun nodded and with that, some kind of wall simply got ripped down.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you!” He nearly screamed, before picking up his boyfriend and spinning him around, his vision getting blurry because of tears gathering in his eyes. Jun squeaked surprised and started laughing.

“Thanks, I’m really happy too. This was what I wished and worked for for so many years and now it’s finally—Wait, are you crying?!” Donghun’s answer consisted of sniveling loudly. “Awe baby why are you crying?”

“Because I’m so proud of you. You wanted this for such a long time and you worked so hard for it and now finally your hard work paid off. I know the play is gonna be amazing and I can’t wait to see it!” Jun smiled sheepishly.

“I hope the audience will like it too…”

“Of course, they will! And now stop worrying. This is a moment of happiness and we need to celebrate!” He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “How about having lunch at your favorite restaurant?”

“You mean _your_ favorite restaurant?” Jun wanted to know with a teasing smile.

“Isn’t it also your favorite?”

“How can you be so sure about that? Maybe I prefer the pizza place we went to last week more now?”

“You don’t.” Donghun stated and laughed.

“Yes…okay, I don’t. But do you know what I do?” The older questioningly raised his eyebrows.

“I love you.”

“Ugh so corny!”

“And you love it! And me!” Jun had screamed, while following Donghun outside.

The following months they both had hardly seen each other. Jun had to be part of every rehearsal and nearly every other meeting there was about his play, while Donghun himself had been drowning in work. Still, their anniversary was coming up and Donghun wouldn’t have missed this for anything. After all, he had big plans for the evening; after seven years of dating Donghun had decided that he would finally give it a try and propose to Jun. Like this he could finally make it official that he wanted to spend the entire rest of his life with the other and he couldn’t wait to see his face, when he would walk into the kitchen, welcomed by candles, roses and a self-cooked dinner by Donghun.

However, the older should have known that not everything would go as planned. He had left work earlier that day so that there would be enough time left to prepare everything, before Jun would also come home from work. Since Donghun had left while Jun had still been asleep, they hadn’t been able to celebrate this special day even a little yet and therefore Donghun’s mood got even better, when he thought about embracing his boyfriend in a hug as soon as he would walk through the door.

He finished cooking and decorating everything on time, then he went into their bedroom to change into some nicer clothes and settled down on the coach to wait for Jun. He had been supposed to get off work in half an hour but, when he was still not home an hour later, Donghun started worrying. He pulled out his phone, dialing his boyfriend’s number. The other picked up nearly immediately,

“Dongi, I’m sorry! The meeting took longer than planned…I tried to leave but they needed me for some final last-minute changes…you know since the premiere is in two weeks.” Jun’s voice sounded indeed stressed out and as if he was—

“Are you running?” Donghun wanted to know.

“Yes…” Jun gasped, “I really want to be at home as soon as possible. I can’t wait to see you and I feel really bad for making you wait like this…” The older felt how a smile appeared on his face.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s not your fault and I’m just happy you are healthy and on your way.” He could hear Jun chuckle.

“Of course, I’m healthy. What did you think? That I broke my leg, because I fell down the stairs.”

“You never know…” The older mumbled, an uneasy feeling rummaging in his stomach.

“Donghun, I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ll be home soon…can I expect some of your overly delicious dinner?”

“That was supposed to be a surprise…”

“It’s not if you do it every year.” Jun laughed and like always Donghun couldn’t help but join in.

“I’m at my car now, so I should be home in twenty minutes.” The older heard the beeping of Jun’s car getting unlocked.

“Oh, okay. Drive safely!”

“I always do.”

“I love you, Jun.” Donghun said and for some reason his voice came out sounding more serious than he had intended to.

“I love you too.” His boyfriend answered, “and now I’ll better hurry or all your food will be cold and you’re gonna be dead. After all you are not the youngest, grandpa.”

“I’m not much older than you, geez!” The last thing he heard was Jun’s laugh, before he hung up.

 

That night Donghun had waited and waited. It had been as if he wasn’t able to take his eyes off the clock on their wall and like that, he saw how twenty minutes passed, then thirty and eventually an hour. If he had been worried before that was no comparison to the concern he felt now. Donghun had tried calling Jun several times but the other hadn’t picked up his phone nor called back.

Maybe he was still busy driving? Or maybe he had forgotten something at work and had to turn around? They were pathetic explanations but even though Donghun didn’t believe in them, he repeated them over and over again in his head. After all that was still better than the other possibility; something had happened to Jun, something bad.

Slowly he pulled out the small box with the ring inside. Donghun looked at it for a moment and immediately felt a bit better. Jun was probably all right and he was just overly worried.

In that moment his phone went off, leading Donghun to nearly drop the box. Finally, Jun was calling back! Quickly he pulled the device out of his pocket and answered it without even looking at the number.

“Jun! Finally, I was so worried! Where the hell are—”

“Mr. Lee?” An unfamiliar male voice interrupted him. He frowned, his brain too slow to process what was happening right now.

“Yes?”

“We found your number in the emergency contacts…Do you perhaps know someone called Park Junhee?” Panic washed over Donghun like a cold wave.

“Y—Yes…why? What happened?!”

“I’m sorry to inform you that there has been an accident. Is it possible for you to come over to the hospital as soon as possible?”

Donghun jumped up, not even noticing how the ring fell down on the floor.

“Where do I have to go?!”

* * *

 

Donghun stared into the distance, completely drowned in his memories. People passed him but he didn’t care nor did he really see them.

“You know Jun…I never told you, but back then I wanted to ask you to marry me. You were the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life and now…” He felt tears gathering in his eyes, while he looked at the cool, dark marble in front of him. “You promised me, you would stay with me…”

Donghun took a deep breath, before he pulled out the box with the ring and then a second one, smiling at it sadly. It had been with Jun’s personal belongings the hospital had given to him and was the answer to a question he had asked himself for such a long time.

“I don’t know if I should be happy or devasted about the fact that we both planned to propose on the same damn day.” He chuckled, the tears running down his face. “Just what am I supposed to do without you? Who will cheer me up or drag me out of bed at unholy early times?” Once again, he searched for something in his backpack until he pulled out a creased newspaper page.

“I wanted to show you this for a long time now…but I didn’t know how. Do you remember how scared you were that no one will like your play? Well it’s selling amazing! The critics are mainly positive too and if you want, I can have a little chat with the ones that didn’t like the two male main characters falling in love.” In his head he could literally hear Jun starting to laugh and tell him to stop. God, just how much he missed his laugh…

“Anyways, your play is nominated for some awards and they asked me if I wanted to accept them in your name and maybe even give a small speech but I don’t know…I’ve never been the best at speaking in front of many people…” He sighed. “All right, I’ll figure something out…”

He sat in silence for a while, simply looking at Jun or rather the stone under which Jun was sleeping peacefully, probably not even knowing through which hell Donghun had went the last year.

“You know…I miss you…” He whispered. “Not a day passes without me missing you or suddenly seeing you on the street only to discover that it wasn’t you but a stranger that didn’t even look similar to you. I feel like I’m slowly going crazy and at the same time everyone is telling me that it will get better…I probably wouldn’t have come here if you wouldn’t have asked me to visit your grave at least once every year, when we are both old and you died before me, because you fell over my shoes, I didn’t put into the cabinet…” Donghun smiled at the memory of how angry Jun had gotten every time his shoes had been laying around in the corridor.

“Why am I the only one getting old now? It’s not fair…I was already older than you and now you’ll stay this young and beautiful forever…” Slowly he opened the box with the ring that had been determined for Jun. He looked at it for some moments, before he started digging a hole with his free hand. When he decided that it was deep enough, he let the ring fall in and closed it again.

“Park Junhee, I hope, you will accept my proposal because…” He opened the second box, looking at the ring Jun had bought for him. It was a simple silver band but it sparkled brightly in the sunlight. Then he put the ring on his ring finger, “…I will accept yours.” He ended his sentence and smiled, his tears gone.

“I love you.” Donghun said with a firm voice, once more looking at where Jun was resting. “And I’ll never stop loving you…For you, I’ll try to live my best live, while remembering all our happy memories, our sad memories, our firsts and also our lasts…” He took a deep breath, before slowly turning to step into his second live.

“I love you, Park Junhee.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY OKAY
> 
> I really am. Be angry at Ju, she didn't stop me and I watched too many sad videos on YT so this happened. I should probably have spent the time I needed to write this on something more useful like studying for my exams but whatever...
> 
> I hope some of you still kinda liked this...I don't even know if this really is that sad? Like...I can't tell bc I'm the one who wrote it lmao  
> Maybe you can tell me in the comments what you think about this short ff :)
> 
> My Twitter: [Babbling](https://twitter.com/Babbl1ng) :D
> 
> Also, only one week left before the A.C.E Concert, do you hear me SCREAMING?????


End file.
